


The Email

by Pleasure_And_Pain



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasure_And_Pain/pseuds/Pleasure_And_Pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An e-mail from Adam leads to a lot more for TommyJoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Email

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first posting. I am posting this without a Beta. So any mistakes are mine. I hope that everyone will enjoy this and that my writing will improve with each story.

TITLE: The Email  
AUTHOR: Pleasure & Pain  
RATING: NC-17  
TYPE: Romance  
CHAPTERS: 1  
WORDS: 2291  
WARNINGS: Language, Graphic M/M  
PAIRING: Adam Lambert and TommyJoe Ratliff  
CHARACTERS: Adam Lambert and TommyJoe Ratliff  
SUMMARY: An e-mail from Adam leads to a lot more for TommyJoe.

 

Tommy sat down on the couch with his laptop and opened up his email. He smiled when he saw that he had a message from Adam. He was missing him deeply while he was in New York, talking to a record label. It was right before Adam left that Tommy finally got up the nerve to tell Adam how he really felt, how he had felt since the day they had met. Clicking open the email, he settle back against the cushions and began to read.

 

To: TommyJoe  
Cc/Bcc:  
Subject: I’ve been thinking..  
Last night I was thinking about everything that we had talked about. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that you were in love with me. I never thought that it would ever happen, if you want me to be totally honest with you. That’s when this popped into to my head. Hope you’re comfortable. And ALONE. HaHa.  
You said that there were things that you wanted to do that you had never done before. When I asked you what they were, you blushed and admitted that a lot of the things that you wanted to do were in fanfiction stories. So, I took the bait and read about fifteen of them. While I will admit, some of those stories were really over the top and not my thing. But there were a few that really got to me. A cold shower didn’t even help. So, I laid in bed, thought of you and jerked off. ;)  
Now… To the point!!  
When I get home, all of your curiosity is going to be taken away. Imagine this: My lips crashing against yours, ripping your breath away. I wrap my arms around you and pull you close to my body, cupping your ass. I move my mouth to your neck and begin to lick, suck and bite at the soft skin, leaving my marks to let everyone know that you are mine. Using my hands on your ass, I lift you up till you’re on the tips of your toes and slide my leg between yours. I let you settle down so your cock is against my thigh, putting pressure and giving you friction. I slide a hand into the back of your jeans and let my fingers trail your crack till I find your tiny little hole. I rub my finger over it in small circles, feeling the muscles twitching, wanting me to enter yet wanting me to stop. I use my other hand that’s still on your ass to help you set a rhythm as your ride my thigh. I can feel how hard you are, so I grind my cock against your hip, letting you feel that I’m as hard as you. I let the tip of my finger push into you and hear your breath hitch right before a low moan comes out of you. I bite down hard on your neck and then pull completely away. I catch you as you fall against me. I pull you towards the bedroom, loving how you come so willingly with me. Once in the bedroom, I pull your shirt over your head and push you down on to the bed. As you move yourself up and get settled, I pull my shirts over my head and lay down on top of you. Our lips meet in a frenzy of kisses, both seeking more. I break the kiss and move down, lick and kissing every inch of flesh I can get my mouth on. I suck and bite on your nipples, loving the way your back arches up, like your feeding yourself to me. I work my way down to your stomach, dipping my tongue into your belly button. I pull back so that I could open your pants. I pull them down in one swift motion, tossing them behind me. Your cock is hard and leaking. I lean down and lick the tip, collecting your precum on my tongue. I get off the bed, remove my pants and………………………………...................................  
Maybe I should stop here. Leave you hanging.  
I can hear you in my head right now cursing me out, threatening me in the way only you can. HaHa. ;)  
Okay. You win!  
I’m free for the rest of the night. Call me when you get this. I’ll whisper the rest in your ear. I wanna hear you getting off just on my voice and your hands. Love you, baby. ~ Adam

 

Tommy pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Adam’s number. “Hey, baby. I guess you got my email.” Adam chuckled into the phone. Tommy let out a frustrated groan. “You have me so hard right now. I feel like I’m gonna explode if I even just touch myself once.” Adam let out a low moan. “I wish I could see that. I wish I could be the one touching you. But that will have to wait till I get home. Now… Do you want me to finish what I started in the email or do you want me to say good night and you can take care of yourself in a cold shower?” Adam joked, knowing full well that Tommy would want to hear the rest. “If you don’t tell me the rest, I swear.. When you get home, I’m going to rip your balls off and make you wear them as earrings.” Adam let out a hard laugh, having known that that was coming. “Okay, baby. Here’s what I want you to do. What room are you in?” Adam asked. “Living room.” Tommy could swear he could hear Adam smiling when he said that. “Perfect. Now, put your laptop on the table and take off your clothes. Let me know when you’re done.” Tommy placed his laptop onto the coffee table, placed his phone next to it and stood up. He undid his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them aside when they hit his ankles. Having not put on a shirt after his shower, he just reached for his phone. “I’m back.” He could hear Adam moaning softly. “Fuck. My cock is so hard right now, just thinking about you being on the phone with me, naked, ready to do whatever I tell you to do. Lie down on the couch and get comfortable.” Tommy sat down on the couch and swung his legs up. He maneuvered himself until he was comfortable with one leg hooked over the back of the couch and the other resting on the floor, leaving himself completely spread open. “Laying down, all spread open for you.” Adam let out a loud groan and when he talked, his voice sounded wrecked. “Fuck, Tommy. I want to be there right now. God….. The things that I would be doing to you.” Tommy wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a few firm tugs. “Tell me, baby. Tell me what you would do to me.” Adam took a deep breath. “First, I would kiss you like you have never been kissed before in your life. Then I would settle between your legs and look at the beautiful feast in front of me.” Tommy gave his cock a firm squeeze, watching as precum dripped of the tip and landed on his stomach. He ran his finger through it and brought it to his mouth. He couldn’t help but moan as he sucked his finger clean. “What next?” Tommy asked in a whisper. “I would lean forward and lick you clean of all the precum gathering at the tip of your cock. Then I would trail my tongue down your cock so I could suck on your balls. Roll them around in my mouth, tug them with my lips. Would you like that, baby?” Tommy let out a groan as he reached down so he could roll his balls around in his hand and tug on the sac. “Fuck, Adam. That makes me need to cum even more.” Adam laughed. “All in good time, baby. I then move my mouth down further. That tiny, little, pink hole is just begging for my attention. I flick my tongue against it, feeling the muscles flutter. I repeat my action a few more times, loving the way your pant and moan, moving your hips towards my face, trying to get more. I give him and press my face firmly into your ass, shoving my tongue into you as far as it can go, fucking you with my tongue. I can only imagine how good you taste.” Tommy closed his eyes and let out a long moan, having to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. “Fuck me, Adam. Your filthy mouth.” Adam giggled. “Oh, I will be fucking you. As soon as I get home, your ass is mine. Now, where was I? Oh, that’s right. As I fuck you with my tongue, I wrap my hand around your cock and start to jack it in time to my tongue. When I can feel you getting close, I move away so I can remove my clothes. Once my clothes are removed, I snag a packet of lube out of my pants and tear it open. As I move back between your legs, I slick my fingers. Rubbing my index finger over your hole, I slowly start to push it in. I know that you are going to be so tight, so hot. Instead of moving away from the intrusion, you push yourself into it, taking my whole finger. You’re so tight, so hot. I work my finger in and out of you, loving how you feel. As I work a second finger in, I can feel your muscles working to stretch, to accept them. I need to work you open to be able to take my cock. Think you’re ready for three?” Tommy, who had sucked his fingers, wetting them and was thrusting them in and out of himself. “Oh, fuck, please. I need them, Adam.” Adam groaned, ready to burst himself. “Fucking yourself, baby? Got your own fingers up your ass, thrusting them in and out?” Tommy, panting, moaned out. “Yes.” Adam felt his cock twitch, wanting to cum. “I’ll give you anything you want, baby. I add a third finger, thrusting them fast as I scissor them, stretching you, getting you ready for my cock. Once I think that you are stretched enough, I pull my fingers out and pour the rest of the lube into my palm. Stroking my cock, I coat it with the lube. Lining myself up with your hole, I slowly begin to push in. I love the way your body just opens up for me and takes me like it was made just for me. God, you’re so tight and so hot. Fuck, baby. I’m about to cum just from talking to you like this. I can only imagine how it will be when I’m actually inside of you.” Tommy, who was still thrusting his fingers in and out, grabbed his cock and began stroking it. “Not gonna last long, Adam. I’m about to cum.” Adam gripped his cock and jacked himself, wanting to cum in time with Tommy. “Not gonna last long either. Thrusting into you, I feel my balls drawing close, pleasure shooting up my spine, shooting my cum deep into you.” Those words pushed Tommy over the edge. “Fuck! Oh, fuck. Adam. Yes! Oh, shit. Fuck!” Tommy cried out as he came, coating his chest and stomach with his cum, panting as he collapsed boneless on the couch. Adam stroked himself a few more times, tension filling his body for only a few seconds before his cum splattered onto his chest and stomach. “Oh, fuck, TommyJoe. I love you. I love you so much.” Tommy, who had finally started to breath at a normal pace again, smiled. “I love you, too, Adam. More than you will ever know.” Adam sighed happily. “When I get home, we are so going to do this in every room of the house. I’m going to fuck you so many times that you aren’t going to even be able to walk for a week.” Tommy laughed as he reached behind him for the box of tissues so he could clean himself off. “I’m going to hold you to that.” Adam let out a frustrated sigh. “Another week. I’m stuck here for another week.” Tommy groaned. “I know. But when you get back, we can make up for lost time.” Adam reached for his shirt to wipe himself clean. “I’ve got to get to bed soon, baby. I love you.” Tommy sighed, not wanting the call to end but knowing that it had to. “Okay. I love you, too. When will I hear from you again?” Adam was silent for a minute as he went over his schedule mentally. “I’m busy all day, every day. But, I’ll tell you what.. Each night, I will make sure to at least take the time to call you. Even if it’s just to say good night and that I love you. And I will text you every chance I get. This week can’t go by fast enough.” Tommy smiled knowing how much Adam loved him. “Telling you that I was in love with you was the best thing that I ever did. Have a g’night, Adam. I love you.” Adam chuckled. “I feel the same way. Telling you that I loved you finally made me complete. You have a good night, too. I love you, TommyJoe.” As they both hung up the phone, they both smiled, knowing that their love was real and that nothing, not even death, would ever stop that love.


End file.
